twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Duck Duck Goose
"Duck Duck Goose" is the 14th episode of Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends, and the debut of the series's second season. The episode also debuted Duck, and several other characters. The episode's first script was unfinished having only both sides of one page written. it was written in June before being scrapped. The episode was re-written in August, and uploaded in November before being unprivated in December. Plot The Fat Controller ordered a new steam engine, and sends out Percy to fetch him at the Docks. There Percy meets the new engine Duck The Great Western Engine. He brings Duck to Knapford where Duck is introduced to Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt then looks for a paper which has Duck's job on it, while looking, Edward shunts Gordon next to Duck, and explains that Gordon's brakeline is loose and is unable to pull the express. Sir Topham Hatt assigns Duck to the express, and pulls it gracefully. Along the line there was a "T" switch with bad points that led to a field where Terence was plowing. Duck braked hard, and his front wheels rode over the "T" switch. Terence continued his plowing, but the train was derailed. Henry came to Duck's rescue, and after help of a "magical hand" Duck's train became attached to Henry's and Henry le ft for Wellsworth hoping to get help for Duck. Duck's driver and fireman leave Duck for Hot Cocoa, and Duck was left alone. Then he saw a train that belonged to Edward coming at Duck, and he saw a train that belonged to Percy's coming. The trucks yell "Duck, Duck, Goose!" before smashing into Duck. Edward and Percy followed their trains to Duck's crash over Henry's Tunnel, they run to get help. There Sir Topham Hatt views the cleanup process and Duck is sent away to the works. Cast Duck: Main Role Percy: Main Role Edward: Main Role Henry: Minor Role Gordon: Minor Role James: Minor Role Thomas: Cameo Toby: Cameo Bill: Cameo Ben: Cameo BoCo: Cameo Daisy: Cameo Spamcam: Cameo Trevor: Cameo Terence: Cameo Goofs *When Percy arrives to Knapford, Roberto's fnger can be seen pulling Percy in. *James's track moves when Roberto's finger is seen. *The clip right before Percy whistles has a shakey ending. *James leaving Knapford Station clip's end is shakey. *James's funnel can be seen in the lower left corner of Percy's close up, but James already left Knapford. *Percy leaving Knapford's clip end is shakey. *Some brakevans were right by the switch tower in the docks, but in the next clip they're farther away. *Duck's zoom in is shakey. *Before Edward and Gordon enter, The Fat Controller's close up clip's end pans unexpectedly. *Edges of the water can be seen in the pond scene. *The shot of Terence and Duck is shakey at the end. *Henry's front wheels derail while turning a corner. There is camera shakin of the end of the scene. *A tree is knocked over when Percy's train runs to Duck. *With the speed of the cars, they don't have the time to say their dialouge. *The brakedown train derails after hitting Fred. *The camera shakes in the middle of Sir Topham Hatt's speech. *Two cars from Percy's train are seen to be still on the rails, but are knocked over when Edward takes Duck away. Trivia *The episode ran for 8:00 *The episode introduces Duck to the series. *Some Sir Topham Hatt's diesels from Toby The Tram are seen at the docks. *The title is based from a childhood game "Duck Duck Goose" Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Episodes Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Season 2 Episodes